


Flowers From Me

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Everything was normal for Marinette until she started coughing up pretty white flower petals.





	Flowers From Me

She can't help but stare at him. The fact that he sits right in front of her makes it kind of hard for her to take her eyes off him. She sighs as she thinks about his lovely green eyes and blond hair. Little did she know that love can be dangerous. Even since that rainy day, Marinette couldn't get Adrien Argeste out of her head. When ever she closes her eyes he's there. When ever she falls asleep he's there. 'It's just a crush,' she repeats in her head. The bell rings telling everyone time to leave. As everyone gathers up there things to leave, Marinette watches as Adrien leaves. She stops when she felt something nudge her side. Looking to her left, Alya is nudging Marinette with her elbow. Gathering up her own stuff as Alya stands in the doorway on her phone. Probably checking up on her Ladyblog. Marinette coughs as she closes her bag. Thinking nothing of it she leaves the class with out noticing the little white petal on her desk. 

That night Marinette wakes up due to a coughing fit. It didn't last long but it makes Marinette need some water. After drinking a glass full of water she goes back to bed. She didn't notice the white petals on her pillow until morning. Waking up the first thing she sees is white flower petals on her pillow. She rubs her eyes. Still there. “Tikki, do you know where these flower petals came from?” The little red with black spot kawmi wakes up. Seeing the petals she only shrugs. Marinette tries to figure out where these came from then she notices the clock on her phone. “I'm going to be late,” she called as she quickly got dressed. Grabbing her bag and putting on her shoes she coughs again. This time she can feel something in her chest, but no time for that she has to get to school.

Making to school on time to see Adrien walking up the steps. Her heart is beating fast and she can feel it. She can also feel a tight feeling in her lungs. The never happened before. She starts to cough again this time she does notice the white petals. They are coming from her mouth. Quickly she rushes to the girl's bathroom while covering her mouth with her hands. Coughing over the sink as the white flower petals fall out. Poor Marinette has no idea whats going on. Not knowing what to do or who to talk to Marinette decided to hide this. If she can. After cleaning up the flower petal in the bathroom, Marinette heads to class. Before she goes she checks herself out in the mirror to make sure there are no signs of the flower petals. All clear she's good to go. 

All day during class every time Marinette felt a cough coming she always fight the urge to do it. If it got too bad and she couldn't hold it she would excuse herself and rush to the bathroom. Coughing over the trash can so all the flowers would fall into it, Marinette decided she'll figure out what this is. At lunch, she rushes home and sneaks inside. In her room, she pulls out her phone and uses the internet. After searching for a while she finally finds it. “Hanahaki Disease,” she says in a low whisper. “I've heard of this. I never thought I would get it.” She thinks about the disease and why she has it. Then her mind wanders off to Adrien. Looking around her room, there are pictures of him all over her walls. “It's not a crush,” speaking with wide eyes. Eyes that now have tears forming in them. 

The tightness in her chest is back. Placing a hand over her heart. She needs to know how to cure this. If there is one. More searching and all it says is either having your love returned or surgery. Sadly Adrien doesn't know of Marinette's feeling. That means in order for her feeling to be returned if they can she will have to tell him. “I can't do that,” she says a little too loud. Lucky no one but Tikki heard. “Don't worry Marinette. Once you tell him I'm sure everything will go back to normal.” Marinette looks up at her floating friend. “Can I still be Ladybug like this?” She asks sounding like hope was fading. Tikki nods. “Once transformed I can stop you from coughing up flowers, but I can't stop the flowers from growing.” Marinette nods in understanding. Now lunch is over and Marinette had to sneak out her house. Back in school, she tries to hide her symptoms the best she can. She did a cough a few times thankfully no one notice the petals. At least no one said anything about it. 

On her way home, she thinks about how she's going to tell Adrien. Sadly nothing comes up. She hears coughing, not coming from her. Coming from somewhere behind her. Going into sneak mode she tries to find the source. Hiding behind some bushes in the park she sees Nathaniel. He's holding a hand over his mouth as he coughs. Thinking he might have a cold Marinette was about to head home to get some soup for him when she saw something. Following out of the corner of his mouth are white flower petals. The same ones she had been coughing up. She was on her way to sit next to him when Nathaniel leans back against the tree he was sitting under. That's when he notices Marinette coming closer. Not wanting her to see him like this, Nathaniel stands up and runs off like his life depends on it. 

Seeing him like that made Marinette's heart drop. She never liked seeing her friends hurt in any way. He loves someone, but who. Maybe Marinette can help him and in return help herself by ganging the courage she needs. Right now she needs to head home. Marinette has some serious thinking to do. Poor Marinette she was up all night, thinking and coughing up more petals. Finally, morning came and Marinette was able to get at least an hour of sleep. Now it's time for school. First things first, Marinette wants to find and talk to Nathaniel.

He was in the empty classroom drawing and coughing. Marinette can see him brush some flower petals off his desk and into a little plastic bag. Taking a deep breath, Marinette moves closer to the boy. He didn't even notice her until she tried to speak but only cough. As the petals fall upon the desk, Nathaniel brushed them into the bag with the others, before looking up at Marinette. He was probably thinking he missed some the last time he coughed. Marinette sits down next to Nathaniel, he doesn't move just keeps looking down. His arms are covering his sketchbook, making it so Marinette can't see it. “Hey, Nathaniel.” “Hey, Marinette.” She tries to get a clear view of his face, it seems he won't let her. “Hey Nathaniel,” she says again. He was about to speak but she continued. “I just wanted to make sure you're okay,” Marinette places a hand on his shoulder as she speaks. Nathaniel only nods his head. 

Not wanting to push him to talk about yesterday, Marinette tries to have a normal talk with him. “Why are you here alone?” she asked hoping he will speak. “Drawing,” is all he said. Nathaniel felt a cough coming since he doesn't want anyone to know he has this thing he quickly gets up and dashes out the door. Marinette was determent to talk to Nathaniel. She waited for him, sadly he didn't return until class was about to start. She did notice a lose flower pedal hanging out of the corner of his mouth. With out thinking Marinette stand up and walks in front of Nathaniel. “Um Nathaniel you have something,” she says pulling the white flower pedal off and showing it to him. Nathaniel's eye almost jumped out of his head. “Well....um....I.” Marinette's show sadness and concern in her eyes. The bell rang once she opens her mouth to speak. “Let's talk at lunch,” she whispers to him, all he could do was nod in agreement.  
Now at lunch, Nathaniel sits next to Marinette in the classroom. “I know you have Hanahaki Disease, Nath.” He sighs. “What all do you know about it?” she asked. Nathaniel sighs. “I know why I have it,” he said quietly. Marinette could barely hear him. “Then you know how to cure it.” He nods, never looking up from his hands. “Who is she, or is it a he?” Marinette asks as she realized that she doesn't have anything for lunch with her. Nathaniel notices this too and gives her half of his sandwich. She thanked him as she took it. They sat and ate lunch. Once done and after a few more coughs from both, Marinette was able to hide hers. At least Nathaniel didn't say anything. Probably too busy with his own. Marinette tries to get him to talk again. “You never answered my question,” she pointed out. Nathaniel looks down at his hands again. “It's a girl,” again he speaks quietly. 

“If you want I can help you talk to her.” Nathaniel doesn't say anything, but he does look away from his hands. No looking at the window, he gets up and walks towards it. “It won't work,” he said placing a hand on the window he's staring out of. “I know she likes someone else and it's not me,” he whispers but was loud enough for Marinette to hear. Mostly cause she's standing right behind him. “Who's the girl?” Marinette asked placing a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. “Rose,” Nathaniel lied. He couldn't dare to tell the truth to Marinette since it's really her. “Rose!? How do you know she likes someone else?” Nathaniel just sighs. “I can tell,” he keeps looking out the window. Marinette grabs Nathaniel's shoulders and spins him around. “I said I'll help you and I will,” she smiles as she talks. Nathaniel coughs out more flowers as Marinette tries to hold hers back. With a fake smile, Nathaniel speaks, “Okay.” Marinette smiles, then the bell rings telling them the class will be starting soon. Before heading back to their own seats Marinette whispers, “We'll talk more after school my place. I'll have fresh croissants.” With the same fake smile and a few white flower petals hanging out of his mouth, Nathaniel nods in agreement.

After school Marinette leads Nathaniel to her house. Telling her parents that they are going to study in her room. She doesn't want them to interpret. With fresh croissants and milk Marinette gets to work. “Tell me how do you plan on telling her?” Nathaniel plays with his croissant. “Well. Um... I was thinking......Maybe....” Marinette sighs as she faces palms. “Nath you got nothing. You're in worse shape than I thought. Good thing I'm here to help,” Marinette cheered. No reaction out of Nathaniel, unless you count coughing. Marinette places her hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. “Seriously, Nathaniel you need to tell, Rose.” “I know, but how can I when I know I'm going to get rejected?” There is pain in his voice, Marinette not sure if the disease or love that is causing it. “I'll just get the surgery,” Nathaniel sighed getting up. 

Marinette stops him. “Do you know the side-effects of getting the surgery?” she asked concern in her eyes and voice. “I will lose all my feeling of her. Plus there is a chance I will never be able to love again,” Nathaniel finally take a bite of his croissant. “I don't really care since I know she doesn't feel the same way.” Hearing that angered Marinette. “You can't really mean that, Nathaniel!” She shouts causing Nathaniel to flinch. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I just don't think you should think things like that. Just tell her and if she does turn you down, maybe you can still be friends. Surgery should be the last resort. What would you do if you could never love again? What if that happens and someone does love you and gets the Hanahaki disease?” “I......I never really thought of that,” Nathaniel looking at his feet while he grips the hem of his shirt for dear life. “Next time you see her just tell her. I know it can't be easy. Right now let's work on what you'll say,” Marinette spoke gently and placing a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. He only nods in return. 

For the next hour, they talked about how Nathaniel will talk to Rose. Once he was gone Marinette gathers her own thoughts on how to tell Adrien. Base on what Nathaniel and her talked about she does have some ideas. The main question is, will she be able to tell him? First help Nathaniel then thinks about herself. The next day after cleaning up the flower petals and grabbing her purse, Marinette heads off to school. Like a predator searching for its next meal, Marinette looks for Nathaniel. Once her 'prey' is spotted she makes her way over to him. “Hey Nathaniel, Rose not here yet, so we have time to get you ready.” Nathaniel gives a weak smile. Sadly Rose never came to school. She was out sick today. They will have to try again tomorrow. For some reason, Marinette didn't think about Adrien at all. The only thing on her mind was helping Nathaniel. At lunch, she sat with Nathaniel. They talked more about him. As in how is he feeling? Does he know how to tell Rose? Then they talked about the test they had today and a bunch of little things. Nathaniel even showed her some of his Rose drawings. After lunch, they agreed to meet at the park by the school once school is over. Since Nathaniel still doesn't know how to tell Rose his feelings, Marinette is determined to solve this today. 

At the park just to get this over with Nathaniel lied again. This time about what he's going to say. He was feeling guilty about lying to his crush, at the same time he feels this is the only way he could get her to stop. Being around her made his coughing worse. All the while Marinette's coughing was fading away. The next day at school Nathaniel was able to talk to Rose. Instead of confessing like Marinette thought he told her something else. Thinking that he confessed Marinette smiles brightly. Rose hugs him and they both smile. Rose takes her seat and Nathaniel goes to his. Marinette sits next to him. “How did it go?” Nathaniel puts on another fake smile. “We're still going to be friends,” he hates that he has to keep lying. It hurts him deeply. “How do you feel?” She just had to ask. “Fine,” for once he was telling the truth. Marinette hugs him, “I'm so proud of you Nath.” Another fake smile from him. “Thank you, Marinette.” On her way to her seat, he sighs and coughs up a full flower. 

The next day at school Nathaniel wasn't there. Marinette was sad cause not only did she want to know how he was doing, but she notices she also likes talking with him. He was gone the next day also. Marinette's flowers started coming back. Good thing Nathaniel was at school today. Marinette rushes to him. “Where have you been the past few days,” she was filled with joy that he's back. Nathaniel looks up at her since he was drawing when she came in. “Sorry for being gone, I wasn't feeling well.” Thinking his condition gotten worse Marinette starts to panic. Before she could react he speaks. “I don't have Hanahaki disease anymore. I wasn't feeling well cause I was able to breathe freely and fainted.” Another lie, Nathaniel knows this will be the last one. At least that's what he hopes for. Marinette tackle hugs Nathaniel, making them both land on the floor, she's that happy. 

Spending more time with Nathaniel and Alya of course things seem fine until. Being around Nathaniel hurts Marinette. She can't stop coughing up flowers petals. Noticing this Nathaniel makes his way over to her, just to have her run off. He tries again at lunch, the same thing. After school, he was finally able to stop her from running. Only to have her cough flower petals on him like she was vomiting. “Before you say anything. I need to tell you something?” Marinette tires to speak between coughs. Nathaniel helps her sit down. “I know why I have this. At first, I thought it was cause I had feelings for Adrien. Now I know it's not him. It's you. I love you, Nathaniel.” “Get the surgery, Marinette,” Nathaniel stands up, his back towards her. She looks at him in surprise, tears starting for form in the corner of her eyes. 

Nathaniel takes a few steps away, but Marinette grabs his arm. He knows what she's going to say. His heart hurts the cause of guilt. If he only waited a few more weeks. He clings his fist. Right now he hates himself more than ever. “I'm sorry, Marinette. Just get the surgery.” Her grip tightens. “Tell me why!” She demanded. “I won't let you go until you do.” Nathaniel sighs. “I lied to you. I never had feelings for, Rose. I couldn't tell you the truth that I love you. I know you had your eyes on Adrien. So I got the surgery.” After hearing that Marinette hands both drop to her sides as Nathaniel walks off. That night in her bed Marinette coughs with no flower petals. She doesn't need the surgery cause her heart is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted me to write a short story of someone with Hanahaki Disease.  
> Tumblr blog https://munofsilver.tumblr.com/  
> Don't worry I'm still working on my Akamatized AU. Right now I have a bit of a writer's block with that.


End file.
